The field of the invention is lighting fixtures and the invention relates more particularly to lighting fixtures which are suspended from a threaded nipple and have a husk which is covered with a cup or cover member.
Many fixtures are designed to hang downwardly from a stem or from a flexible cord and have a socket assembly which holds a heat lamp or other lamp which gives off a significant amount of heat. As the lamp is turned on and off over an extended period of time, the cycles of expansion and contraction caused by the heat of the lamp often loosen the nipple which is screwed into the top of the cap of the socket assembly. This loosening is often sufficient over time so that the nipple comes completely unscrewed from the cap. This results in the fixture being supported by the electrical cord which is not safe. A cover or cup is typically held over the nipple and has a sharp inner surface which then can directly contact the insulated wires causing the possibility of an electrical short. Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,498 shows a cap and cover assembly, including a groove and ridge, which permits the tightening of a nipple into the cap without having to touch the insulative husk. The cap shown in this patent, however, must be specially fabricated and the economy of utilizing a high production conventional cap is not possible.